


Easy Like...

by Umachica



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P Waverly, Nudity, Wayhaught Week 2020, pregnant nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umachica/pseuds/Umachica
Summary: Nicole is treated to breakfast after a tough night. (Set in the Little Miracles universe)Wayhaught Week 2020, Day 1 prompt: Sunday Morning
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Easy Like...

Nicole groaned. Despite her best efforts, it was becoming impossible to ignore the growing amount of light in the room heralding The Morning and the finality of the failure of her quest for sleep. Still, never one to give up easily, she slid the pillow beside her over her face to shield her from the cruel inevitability of fate.

Inhaling deeply, she took in the comforting scent of her fiancee, drawing strength from the light notes of Lavender Breeze body wash, Honeyed Oats & Almond Milk shampoo and the distinct scent of Waverly herself. It helped fortify her resolve for a little while, but the foe that had kept her from sleeping well for a good portion of the night reared its ugly head again.

Heat. Stuffy, sweltering, sweaty heat. She knew it wasn’t the room. Waverly had teased her about the hot flashes from under a bundle of comforters last night, before things had gotten truly evil. Now Nicole lay spread out on the bed, unclothed and still uncomfortable. She ran a hand over the mild, barely there hump of her abdomen and the root source of the night sweats.

“No offense, but I reeeally hope you’re not a dragon or something” she muttered wearily from beneath the softness of Waverly’s pillow.

A light and amused voice answered her “Well if that’s true, they certainly didn’t get it from my side of the family. You’re the Haught one after all.”

 _Waverly_. Nicole hummed softly and lifted one side of the pillow to gaze at the doorway. There was her love, dressed in boxers and a tank top (her tank top, she realized with a happy thrum in her chest), holding a tray with a plate of whole grain pancakes topped with syrup and chopped nuts, a cup of yogurt Nicole already knew would contain flaxseed and granola, and a tall glass of orange juice. Waverly’s eyes twinkled as her smile grew further and she lifted the tray a bit as if in offering. “Brought you breakfast.” She said softly.

Nicole returned the smile, affection and gratitude flooding through her as she sat up and watched Waverly draw nearer. “You didn’t have to, babe.” The light dusting of redness that appeared across her lover’s face at seeing her nakedness didn’t escape her notice, and she shifted her pose a little, crossing her legs and raising one knee just so, leaning just a little towards one side as she affected a cocky grin. “Thank you though.” To her delight, Waverly’s blush deepened.

“Ugh, how do you do that even after a bad night?” Waverly whined as she shifted her stance a little. “It’s not fair, you know?”

Nicole laughed and winked, “I know you’re just as good at it when you want to be.” She scooted a little aside to make room for Waverly, who sat at the edge of the bed, one leg curled up, one hanging off the side as she arranged the breakfast tray. The pregnant red-head looked over the layout “Mmm, smells great.”

Waverly smiled proudly and held out her fist “Mm! and the _pièce de résistance_...” she opened her palm to reveal a handful of little capsules, “ _vos vitamines de grossesse, ma dame._ ”

“The grossest vitamins, huh?” Nicole teased, receiving a gentle shove to her shoulder immediately for her inaccurate translation. She chuckled and kissed Waverly’s cheek, “ _Merci chérie_ ”

“Oh, so you are learning?” Waverly jibbed

“I don’t think two super common words really count” Nicole replied, before dipping into the yogurt first, relishing the sweetness of the treat. Overall, she stuck to the vegan diet plan Waverly followed, but she had managed to gain access to some special exceptions to the rule for the duration of her pregnancy for ease of nutrition’s sake, and this was one of them. Greek yogurt too, thick and smooth. She closed her eyes as she rolled the strawberry flavor about her tongue. Still feeling a little playful, she allowed herself a moan at the flavor and dragged her lips across the spoon as she withdrew it, slipping one eye half open to glance at Waverly and see the effect she had.

To her surprise though, Waverly seemed distracted, her gaze not on Nicole’s face at all. When she followed the eyeline, Nicole found that the brunette was staring at the exposed baby bump.

“Hey,” Nicole said softly, recalling Wave’s attention “Everything alright?”

Waverly breathed deep for a second and glanced between Nicole’s face and belly again before moving to lay her hand gently on top of the developing curve. “I still can’t, quite, believe it.” She said haltingly as she drew her touch over Nicole’s skin in smooth reverent strokes. “We’re…” Waverly licked her lips, “I mean, you- _you’re_ having _our_ **baby**.”

Their eyes met, and they both simply stared into each other. Feeling the connection, the love between them. Nicole reached out and covered Waverly’s hand with her own. The both of them resting there, above the place where new life was growing.

“I am.” Nicole answered softly, gently setting the still present nerves that came with that idea aside. Even so, she gulped a little. She wanted to say more, but couldn’t quite figure out what it was she was aching to say. In the end she breathed out, “Ours…”

She tugged at Waverly’s hand, drawing it up to place a kiss on the back of it, hoping to convey more that way. Waverly moved her hand to slip her fingers through ginger hair and caress along the outer edge of Nicole’s ear. She seemed like she wanted to say more too, and eventually settled on leaning forward to kiss Nicole’s nose and rest their foreheads together.

“Hmm,” Nicole smiled, closing her eyes again, this time to focus on the warm hum in her chest “You’re gonna knock the tray over babe.”

Waverly’s quiet giggle was musical, “Well, eat up then, for both your sakes.” Then she dropped her head lower, until her lips tickled the tiny hairs by Nicole’s ear, “and after, maybe we’ll see about a brunchtime dessert.”

“Mmm, sound’s delicious.”

\----  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I am aliiiiiive! Trying to get the vibe of my Little Miracles story back with the Wayhaught Week prompts. Also trying not to get too involved with them as they may bleed into the story itself if I do. trying to stick to around 1000 words per prompt.


End file.
